Witte
by CattyRosea
Summary: 'Je hebt geluk, Moederkloek.' zei de slijmerige stem. 'Meisjes van deze leeftijd zijn populair. Ik zou je nooit zo'n lekker ding hebben kunnen geven voor deze prijs als ze niet blind was.'


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 05-04-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Witte

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Hoe vind je beide anime's klinken?

**Waarschuwingen:** Slavenhandel.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** 'Je hebt geluk, Moederkloek.' zei de slijmerige stem. 'Meisjes van deze leeftijd zijn populair. Ik zou je nooit zo'n lekker ding hebben kunnen geven voor deze prijs als ze niet blind was.'

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Witte**

De lucht in het uitgeleefde pakhuizendistrict hing vol anonimiteit en verval, iets dat troostend had moeten zijn.

Dat was het niet.

Hier stond ze dan, befaamd en berucht als hoofd van de Preventeors, zich schuil houdend in een steegje terwijl ze wachtte tot ze haar slaaf kon bemachtigen. Een slaaf zonder eigen wil en door de medische diagnose "Pop" buiten alle mensenrechten gezet, maar niettemin een slaaf. En zij, de hooggeachte Lady Une, ging er een kopen.

Daar ging dus het pact dat de Preventors hadden gesloten met PANDORA. Daar ging haar professionaliteit, haar voornemen het verleden achter zich te laten, om te leren omgaan met de leegte die was achtergebleven nadat Treize was gestorven en Mariemeia vertrokken richting volwassen onafhankelijkheid, om opnieuw te beginnen, om _eindelijk_ voor zichzelf te gaan leven in plaats van voor anderen.

Was dit echt het antwoord?

Maar de tijd voor twijfel was vervlogen; haar leveranciers kwamen eraan. Een stille, gestroomlijnd zwarte auto, twee potige bewakers en één kleinere, tengerder figuur in een lange, vormeloze jas zoals ook zij aan had. Een van de bewakers bleef bij het voertuig terwijl de andere haar samen met zijn baas naderde.

'Jij moet Moederkloek zijn. Heb je jouw deel?' vroeg een bekende, slijmerige stem, die tussen de hoge kraag en ver omlaag getrokken pet vandaan kwam.

Deze organisatie was zeer professioneel, had ze gemerkt. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk dat ze deze mannen hoorde te arresteren.

Ze tilde de koffer op die ze in de schaduw van de vuilnisbakken had verborgen en liet hem het geld zien.

_Wil je een mannetje of een vrouwtje?_ hadden ze gevraagd.

Al was ze dan geschokt geweest door die vraag die ze eigenlijk had moeten zien aankomen, het antwoord kwam onmiddellijk. Vrouwelijk. Na Meneer Treize zouden er geen mannen meer in haar leven zijn.

_Leeftijd?_ hadden ze gevraagd.

Rond Mariemeia's leeftijd zou het beste zijn, had ze besloten. De verandering zou niet al te drastisch zijn, en hoewel ze wist hoe ze van een lijk af kon komen mocht de Pop eerder komen te overlijden dan zij, was ze hier niet aan begonnen om bij een omaatje luiers te gaan verschonen. Te jong zou even onpraktisch zijn.

_Hoe knap moet ze wezen?_

Daar had ze geen antwoord op gegeven, maar het meisje dat uit de auto geleid werd was zeker knap. Een jong, slank ding met zilverig haar en een zwarte jurk. Sloom, zoals Poppen dat meestal waren, en met glazig voor zich uit starende, violette ogen. Het zou helemaal niet moeilijk zijn tegen haar aan te kijken.

Une beet op haar lip om de gedachte "ornament" af te weren.

'Je hebt geluk, Moederkloek.' zei de slijmerige stem. 'Meisjes van deze leeftijd zijn populair. Ik zou je nooit zo'n lekker ding hebben kunnen geven voor deze prijs als ze niet blind was.'

Une keek scherp op, haar ogen vernauwden zich achter haar donkere brillenglazen. 'Je zei dat ze helemaal normaal functioneerde.'

'Tuurlijk doet ze dat. Je zou het niet merken tenzij je het vroeg. Haar observatiegeest zorgt voor alles, gewoon zorgen dat er altijd een beetje water in de buurt is.' Slijmerigs hand gleed langs de gladde kaak van het meisje. 'De onze komen met voorgeprogrammeerde overlevingsinstincten, heel anders dan gewone Poppen. Zelfs de kleine kindertjes weten hoe ze voor zichzelf moeten zorgen, wanneer ze moeten eten, pissen, slapen. Anders geen persoonlijke trekjes, hoor. Maar dat is natuurlijk niet wat je zoekt, niet van een Pop.'

'Natuurlijk.' Une's stem was koud van de onderdrukte emotie.

Volledige toewijding aan een ander had haar helpen functioneren - tot op zekere hoogte - toen zij de toewijdende partij was. Deze aankoop was de poging van een wanhopig mens om erachter te komen of het ook andersom werkte.

Geen eigen persoonlijkheid; het enige dat een Pop wist te doen was dat wat erin geprogrammeerd was. Dit meisje zou niet dezelfde pijn en problemen meemaken die zij had gekend. Wat ze ook van haar vroeg.

De man was professioneel, hij wist wanneer hij niet meer welkom was. Met een zorgeloos 'Deze noemden we trouwens Yin. "Wit", naar haar haarkleur. Maar als je haar een andere naam geeft zal ze er gauw genoeg op gaan antwoorden. Poppen zijn flexibel.', trokken de handelaar en zijn vleesklomp zich terug richting hun auto, en de auto ging naadloos op in de donkere nacht.

Une voelde zich er absoluut niet beter door.

Ze bleef achter met een mooi blind meisje met een lege uitdrukking, lege geest, en een weg voor zich die ze nog nooit bewandeld had.

Na een tijdje te hebben gekeken naar de Pop die stil aan haar zijde stond te wachten, besloot Une dat zolang er lege bladzijden te vullen waren, ze net zo goed meteen kon beginnen.

'Ik ben Lady. Lady Une.' Ze liet haar hand in die van het meisje glijden en leidde haar nieuwe metgezel weg. 'Jij komt voortaan bij mij wonen. Ik denk dat ik je Kirsi noem. Yin is zo'n sombere naam.'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik denk dat ik deze fic haat. Ik denk dat ik het haat dat Treize en Une samen in dezelfde anime zaten. Ik denk dat ik anime in het algemeen haat omdat het zo'n seksistisch genre is en me inspiratie geeft voor dit soort spul. /'Ik haat het ik haat het ik haat het!' Nou, dat is tenminste uit mijn systeem. Nu over op _grappige_ idioterie!


End file.
